Fluid flow meters are well known as, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,084. This patent relates to two fluid meters, a high flow meter and a low flow meter which provides improved accuracy characteristics compared to older types of meters. The meter is designed for easy manufacturing, is less expensive, lightweight and allows for easy service. This flow meter does not help to automatically detect and stop undesirable excessive flows beyond a predetermined consumption graph nor to detect, memorize, register and alert when a continuous slow flow exists (flow leak). This meter is fully mechanical and does not have a microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,799 illustrates a flow meter which provides a fluid meter which has more precise measuring capability due to the implementation of a small meter and a large one utilizing a by-pass between the two meters. The disadvantage of this flow meter is that it does not help to automatically detect and stop undesirable excessive flow beyond a predetermined consumption graph nor to detect, memorize, register and alert when a continuous slow flow exist (fluid leak). This meter is fully mechanical and does not have a microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,434 describes an extension of the previous patent and relates to the same fluid meter but which has more precise measuring capability. This flowmeter consists of a pair of meters wherein the measurements obtained are constantly integrated. This arrangement enables the readings obtained from the assembly to be readily interpreted. This flowmeter facilitates easy maintenance and calibration. The disadvantage of this flow meter is that it does not help to automatically detect and stop undesirable excessive flow beyond a predetermined consumption nor to detect, memorize, register and alert when a continuous slow flow exist (flow leak). This meter is fully mechanical and does not have a microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,943 describes an electronic flowmeter. Flow measurements are made by digitally measuring the time periods between successive input pulses generated by detecting the rotation of a turbine. A microprocessor compensates for nonlinear rotation rate and the actual flow rates by applying correction method at slow flows. This is a flow measuring system which is not contained in a compact flow meter device. This flow meter system does not contain two flow meters for high and low flows rates nor does it help to automatically detect, memorize, register and alert when a continuous slow flow exists (fluid leak).
Turbine flowmeters have long been used to measure fluid flow by means of a turbine immersed in the fluid. A magnet connected to the turbine turns a second magnet which is placed in a dry area. The second magnet derives a cog system that turns a mechanical counter. These flow meters are the conventional magnetic flow meters in general use today. These flowmeters are unable to detect low flows due to internal friction and inherent inaccuracies due to their internal structure, the known flowmeters are not able to stop undesirable predetermined fluid flows such as a sudden burst pipe or when a flow is beyond a predetermined time. Nor can said flowmeter detect and register a leak or differentiate between a slow flow that is a constant leak of fluid or a desirable slow flow in the systems.